Secrets
by ReaverPoet
Summary: Liara considers her plans for Shepard, who has been dropping by the office a little too frequently.


Secrets

By ReaverPoet

Title: Secrets

Author: ReaverPoet

Working from: Mass Effect 3

Spoilers: Spoilers for MassEffect 2 Lair of the Shadow Broker, and spoiler for end of ME3

Pairings: FemShep/Liara

Rating: R?

Complete?: Yes

Warnings: **Lesbian sex! Biotic bondage! Bit of sadness!**

Disclaimer: No copyright challenge is intended. Not distributed for money.

Summary: This is what Liara is thinking when you are wandering around her office hoping for another bit of dialogue.

Archive: yes, but do not edit in any way, and keep all headings.

Feedback to: . Flames, trolls, and general meanness will be completely ignored.

Shepard, this is the third time today you've shown up in my office, with no specific questions or new information. You mill around, making small talk, check all the terminals, as if expecting some email to be intercepted at any minute, and then leave looking faintly disappointed. Don't think I don't know what you're really here for—secrets are my stock in trade.

I know that when I'm not looking, you turn away from those terminals to stare longingly at me. Perhaps to memorize the lines of my body in this tight fitting suit which I most certainly did not select strictly on its protective merits. You turn and look over at my bed, past the office, in the other room. You look back at me, as if you were going to say something, then look back down at the terminal.

I have hidden cameras, you see.

I have bugs too—all around the ship. Many of them were originally placed by Miranda Lawson, when she supervised you on behalf of Cerebus. I just reprogrammed them to my purposes, and changed the encryption. So, I know you practice in your room, trying to figure out what to say to get me over to that bed. To get me out of my clothes and in your arms. Some of your ideas are quite original, Shepard.

No one would ever suspect that my silver tongued warrior could be so unsure of herself, would they? You charge into battle or argument with equal confidence. The only thing you have ever been afraid of is that I might not love you.

You have nothing to worry about. I think I loved you within the first hour that I knew you. You have always fascinated me—no less now that I know everything about you.

You're going to get what you keep coming here for too. Honestly Shepard, you behave as if you only get it once a year before an important battle! All right, maybe I did ask you to kill a few of my enemies before I would come to your bed again—but you had gone and died on me! I was conflicted about whether a Cerebus reconstruction of my Shepard could truly be the woman I gave my heart to. That's understandable, right?

All those doubts are over with, now. You don't need to keep proving yourself. You are mine as long as you live, Shepard.

So, the next time you wander over to that terminal nearest my bedroom, and lean over it so intently pretending to care about that intel, you are going to fall into my trap. I will use my biotics to fling you over to that chair and bind your hands behind you. I hope you don't like that flight suit you're wearing too much, because its history. I've been working on just the right combination of my powers to tear it off you without leaving a single bruise on that lovely body.

Only then will I turn and meet your eyes. I already know they will be filled with desire and abandon. You like my power as much as I do—every bit of my power. You joke about my ability to start a war as the Shadow Broker, but it makes you wet every time you think about it. You revel in my strength.

I will let the biotic force gather and crackle around me. I'll toy with it in my fingers, for you to watch, and you can think about how that's going to feel when those fingers are inside you. I'll lick my lips slowly, so you can think about that, as well.

I will undress, carefully. Slowly. I will take the time to fold each garment, while you drive yourself crazy with want. I'll take a moment to lock all those terminals, bent over them naked.

Then, I will release you from the chair and force you over to my bed, Shepard. I will spread you out and I will once again know every part of your body. Claim every bit of you as my own. My power will tease over your ever so responsive skin, and my hands and mouth will follow. You will scream for me over and over.

When it's all done, you will hold me in your arms and tell me that you love me—that I'm the only thing that keeps you sane. You will tell me how beautiful I am, and how I bring you the only peace you have ever known. What you won't say is that you don't believe you will have me much longer, because you believe you are going to die, ending the Reaper threat. You feel a sense of doom every time you think about it, and despair that you will never be able to give me those little blue babies. That we will not grow old together. I know, Love. I've read that goodbye letter you have written me, sitting in your private documents in your terminal, triple encrypted, under the password "Liara". You are horrible at picking passwords, My Dearest.

It may be true. This may be all we will have, ever. At one time, I thought I could stop myself from being close to you, so I would never have to lose you again. But who am I going to love after you? After the one being in all the galaxy that has a prayer of defeating the Reapers? After the champion of all life?

If this is all we have, then it will have to be enough. I will love you as well as I can, while I can.

Isn't there something over at that terminal you should be pretending to read?


End file.
